marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spanish History
Ancient History Modern humans first arrived in the Iberian Peninsula around 30,000 years ago . Iberian cultures along with ancient Celts, Phoenicians, Ancient Greeks and Carthaginians settlements developed on the peninsula. 13th century B.C. During this time Geryon was king of Erytheia (modern-day Spain). He was the owner of a beautiful herd of cattle. Among the Twelve Labors, Hercules had to steal the herd and to do that he had to defeat the giant that was guarding the herd. 2nd Century B.C. Hispania In 200 B.C. the Roman Empire invaded the Iberian Peninsula renaming the region Hispania. The ruled the land until the fall of the Western Roman Empire. 5th Century Kingdom of the Visigoths In 410 A.D., the Visigoths invaded and integrated by force all remaining independent territories in the peninsula. 8th Century Al-Andalus 711 A.D., the Iberian Peninsula was conquered by the Moorish Muslim armies from North Africa. These conquests were part of the expansion of the Umayyad Caliphate. 9th Century In 9th Century AD, Spain was the home to Esteban De Ablo who studied alchemy before relocating to Transylvania . 11th Century Spider Society In 1099 A.D., Castile the Spider Society was formed for the purpose of worshiping totemic spider deities. Over the years, the Spider Society used Hunters to fight the Sisterhood of the Wasp. 12th Century In the 12th century, Aelfric a monk serving in the Abbey of St. Michael became a servant of Chthon believing him to be Satan. Chthon directed him to reassemble the lost scrolls of the Darkhold which had been scattered across the world by St. Brendan about six centuries before. By 1149, Aelfric succeeded in reassembling the Darkhold, but his work was discovered by his fellow monks and they believed him to be an agent of Satan. Fleeing with his scrolls, he was soon opposed by a mounted knight who struck him with his sword. Aelfric could not be killed through such means, however, and reduced both the knight and his steed to nothing more than a pile of bones through the use of the Grey Death. He was quickly swarmed by the townspeople after this, as the knight was the patron to the king for the town. They then burned both him and his scrolls at the stake, though the Mad Monk vowed that his soul would live on and he would return to rule the world. 15th Century Spanish Inquisition The inquisition was established in 1478 A.D. by King Ferdinand II of Aragon and Queen Isabella I of Castile. It was started to maintain the authority of the Catholic Church in Spain. Kingdom of Spain In 1492 A.D., King Ferdinand conquered the last caliphate of Spain, Granada, and reunited Spain as a country. He issued the Alhambra Decree, expelling all Jews and Muslims from Spain. Many converted, but Ferdinand, suspicious they were not sincere in their faith change, set up the Inquisition. Age of Discovery On the night of August 2, 1492, a drunken Federico Valencia was bitten by a vampire in the port city of Palos de la Frontera. In 1492 A.D., Colombus left Spain in the Santa Maria. A member of the crew of the Pinta named Gideon succumbed to scurvy. However, Gideon recovered as they reached the New World, his nature as a mutant External allowing himself to be resurrected. A powerful sorcerer by the name of Esteban Corazón de Ablo gained power in Spain during this time, he used the Philosopher's Stone to thwart his enemies. Despite all his power, the Inquisition were many and he was soon forced to flee Spain, apparently losing the Philosopher's Stone in the process. 16th Century Hydra managed to manipulate and use the Inquisition. In 1537 A.D., in Spain, Hydra members of the Holy Office of the Inquisition tried Dr. Garibaldi for his researches on the eternal life. As Garibaldi refused to confess an heresy, the inquisitors revealed themselves as Hydra members and offered to recruit him. During the Inquisition a group of Inhumans were captured by superstitious locals who threw them into a ravine leading to Subterranean caverns. Later, some of those Inhumans survived the fall, desperate for sustenance, ate the flesh of Skrulls who had been executed the same way, causing shape-shifting mutations among them. An ancient nunnery's order called La Miel Madura was accused of witchcraft by the Inquisition Tribunal. 17th Century It was during this time the Spanish Empire was at its height, with Spain the predominant European power. The rise of Protestant states in northern Europe and the Ottoman Empire in the Mediterranean begin the country's gradual decline. 18th Century During the 18th century the "The War of the Spanish Succession" loses Spain its European possessions outside the Iberian Peninsula. Bourbon dynasty, originally from France, centralises the Spanish state, shutting down many regional autonomous assemblies and modernising government and the military. 19th Century Napoleonic Wars In 1807 A.D., Napoléon Bonaparte's invaded and occupied Spain, which has been a French satellite since 1795. In 1814 A.D., Fierce nationalist resistance and British intervention in the Peninsular War gradually forced the French Army out. Spanish-American War In 1895 A.D. in revolt in Cuba exploded, setting off the Spanish-American War. After the US victory Cuba, Guam, Puerto Rico, and the Philippines came under control of the United States of America. 20th Century Spanish Civil War During the late 1930's Spain fell into a civil war. During this period the mutant adventurer Logan and his friend Eugene Judd assisted in the Spanish resistance in the year 1937. They battled along side writer Ernest Hemmingway . This battle was briefly relived by the two heroes future selves who were transported into the past along with Wolverine's foe Lady Deathstrike who attempted to assist Nazi Captain Horst Schlachter stop the resistance fighters. Ultimately this plot was foiled and the future Logan and Puck were returned to their own time along with Lady Deathstrike . World War II With the outbreak of World War II, Spain was loyal to the Nazis, but was not overly involved in the war. Cold War Because of this backing, Spain was not invited into the United Nations following the Nazis defeat until 1955 during the Cold War when the country became a strategic advantage to the United States. Prior to this, Communist forces were active in Spain, prompting the United States to send Secret Service agent Kent Blake to Spain to collect a list of known communist operatives that were active in Spain at the time. Blake arrives in January 1, 1951. He traveled to Madrid where the American ambassador to Spain was murdered by communist agents. Blake managed to rout out the communists and recover the list of their operatives in the country and return it to the Untied States . References Category:History Category:Spain